


Just One Look

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Awkward Tony Stark, F/M, First Meetings, Getting Together, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: The Avengers meeting the Guardians of the Galaxy would've been felt more important if Tony and Gamora hadn't run off together after exchanging two words.
Relationships: Gamora/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Just One Look

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Tony Stark Bingo K4-Bold
> 
> This is. rushed.

If there was one thing everyone could agree on when it came to Tony Stark, it was that he didn't do quiet. He wasn't subtle, and he wasn't shy. So when they were introduced to the Guardians and all Tony could manage was a whispered, "Oh wow," when Gamora shook his hand, they all knew it meant something. 

Tony was staring at Gamora with wide eyes, and she was looking back just as intently, if not as surprised. 

"So... you're- uh, Gamora?" 

"Yes. You are Tony Stark. Iron Man. Your feats are known throughout the galaxy." 

"They... are?" 

"Thanos's army does not fail, and they certainly do not get wiped out attacking what everyone considers to be a third-rate planet." 

Steve, who was right next to them, expected for Tony to take offense at the 'third-rate' bit, but the other superhero just nodded numbly, like he couldn't put together a five word sentence if his life depended on it. Another thing that everyone could agree on about Tony Stark: he talked. A _lot_. This Tony that stared like he didn't know what to do wasn't familiar. 

"Yeah," Tony said, but Steve got the feeling he would've said 'yeah' no matter what Gamora said to him. 

"We should talk more about it. Privately." 

Tony nodded, grabbing her hand, and they walked off towards the compound without a backwards glance to the rest of them. 

"Uh, is anyone else confused by what just happened?" Peter-- the leader of the Guardians-- asked. "Since when does Gamora fawn over anyone? And hey, if she's going to like a Terran, it should be me! I'm a damn catch, I own the ship we're on-" 

Rocket snorted, catching on Groot's hand and climbing up to rest on his shoulder. "Keep living the dream, Quill. Gamora was never going to be interested in you." 

"As the captain of this ship, I should at least be informed before she runs off to hook up with some random guy. And since _when_ does she even want to hook up with anyone?" 

"They're soulmates," Natasha said, sounding utterly certain in that assessment. 

"You've seen his soulmark?" Clint asked. He let out an impressed whistle. "Nice, Tasha." 

She rolled her eyes. "No, I haven't seen it, but who else would he act like that around? They just met. Does anyone have a better idea?" 

Steve glanced back at the building. "No. And it's none of our business. If they want to tell us, they will," he said, even though he kind of wanted to walk up to Tony and demand that he be filled in-- he felt so lost most of the time, and not being informed made it worse. "Why don't you fill us in on why you're here?" Steve offered, pushing the issue into the back corner of his mind. 

Inside the compound, Gamora had Tony pushed against a wall, kissing like the end of the world was coming and this was te last act of their lives. Gamora broke away for long enough to say, "We should talk later." 

"You're going to get so tired of my voice," Tony said with half a grin, diving back in. 

_Impossible_ , Gamora thought. 


End file.
